6 souls
by kevin the seagull
Summary: Rusty is a kid who is the recreated soul of the hero from 100 years ago Fire-dragon and his half brother Tiny/Scourge is the recreated soul of the worst threat to the forest from 100 years ago Black-dragon and now he must fight Scourge and keep history from repeating its self. I do not own warrior cats Erin Hunter does.
1. Chapter 1

_**6 Souls chapter one**_

**Hi im Kevin the seagull this my first story on fan fiction this is a warrior cats fan fiction everything belongs to Erin hunter except for the idea so yea here is my first chapter.**

_**chapter one**_

"I Fire dragon will defeat you Black dragon!" a flame haired man with cat ears and a cat tail said to a black-haired man with cat ears and tail " no you wont!" Black dragon said and they started fighting with powers Fire dragon using fire powers and Black dragon using black fire and then it all ended with the both dying in the end yet all souls were recreated so it's not the end.

_**Notes**_

_**What did you think of the first chapter I know its short but that's how I ended it so deal with it or I'll get Kevin to poop on you bye-bye**_


	2. 100 years later

_**Chapter 2 100 years later**_

_**hey Kevin the seagull here with the second chapter of 6 souls and Kevin by the ways is a seagull who flys around my school if anyone was wondering so yea heres chapter 2**_

_**Chapter 2 100 years later**_

"Rusty!" a pretty brown-haired girl called out she also had unusual cat ears and tail "Princess stop yelling you'll scare him" a white and black-haired young man with cat ears and tail said "Barly he's not a cat!" Princess yelled at Barly "he's like a cat though" Barly replied calmly "yeah Princess" said two grey haired boys with cat ears and tail "Cloud and Storm don't pick on Princess" a ginger haired young woman with cat ears and tail said "Vilot were sorry" the twin boys said together "ok let's go find Rusty" Barly said


	3. meeting graypaw

_**Chapter 3 meeting Graypaw**_

_**hey Kevin the seagull here this chapter 3 so yea here we go then.**_

_**Chapter 3 meeting Graypaw**_

"Who are you!" a grey haired boy with cat ears and tail said.

"I'm Rusty Morgan" said a flame coulored haired boy with cat ears and tail.

"Are you rogue or apart of one of the clans?" the grey haired boy asked.

"Clans? whats that?" Rusty asked.

"You dont know what the clans are?" the boy asked.

"No" Rusty anserwd.

"The clans are 4 groups of "**NEKOS**" theres my clan Thunderclan theres Riverclan who smell like fish theres Windclan who live in the open and hunt rabbits and then theres Shadowclan who steal prey" the boy said.

"Oh" Rusty said.

"Anywho my name is Graypaw" the boy now known as Graypaw said then something went through Rusty's head.

Gray the clouds Rusty thought no someone else thought then Rusty's personality changed. "Gray the clouds" Rusty said.

"What?" Graypaw asked.

"Huh, oh sorry I zoned out" Rusty replied.

"Oh ok I hear some of my clanmates comeing" Graypaw said then two **NEKOS **walked out of the bush.

"I'm Bluestar" said a blue haired woman with cat ears and tail with a star on her forehead.

"I'm Lionheart" said a orange and light haired man with cat ears and a lion like tail.

"Rusty!" a girls voice called out. Then Rusty was gone in a flash leaveing behind a small fire.

"Huh where did he go and how did he start a fire?" asked Graypaw.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Princess said as she poured on the small fire.

"I told you not to yell or he would run away" Barly said.

"Barly!?" Bluestar said.

"Bluestar!?" Barly said.

"Oh you know them Barly?" Princess asked.

"Huh yeah" Barly said.

"Now where did he run off too?" Cloud asked __


	4. meeting dustpaw

_**Meeting Dustpaw**_

_**hey Kevin the seagull here so this is chapter 4 and here we go.**_

_**Meeting Dustpaw**_

Rusty walked through the forest when suddenly he ran into someone.

"Huh!?" a brown-haired boy with cat ears and tail yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry" Rusty said to the boy.

"Why you who do you think you are?" the boy asked.

"I'm Rusty Morgan" Rusty replied.

"Fine I'm Dustpaw" the boy now known as Dustpaw said.

"Dust the duster" Rusty said.

"What? did you say?" Dustpaw asked.

"Huh,oh I zoned out sorry" Rusty apologized. Then Dustpaw raised his fist and aimed at Rusty but Rusty was quicker and dodged the punch.

"Rusty!?" Princess called out and then Rusty was gone with a small fire left behind.

"What but how?" Dustpaw asked.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Princess said.

"Dont yell and he wont run away" Barley said.

"Yea" the twins said.

"Ok now let's settle down now" violet said.

_**Ok that was chapter 4 hope you liked it bye-bye love Kevin the seagull**_


	5. meeting sandpaw

_**Meeting Sandpaw**_

_**Hey Kevin the seagull here to bring you chapter 5 of 6 souls were going to bring in Sandpaw/storm in now yay**_

_**Meeting Sandpaw**_

Rusty was jumping from tree to tree when suddenly he fell on top of someone.

"Ow that hurt you idiot!" said a girl with long dirty blond hair with cat ears and tail.

"Oh I'm sorry" Rusty apologized.

"Who are you?" asked the girl.

"I'm Rusty Morgan" replied Rusty.

"Well I'm Sandpaw" the girl now known as Sandpaw said.

"Well its nice to meet you" Rusty said

"I challenge you to a fight Rusty Morgan" Sandpaw said.

"What?!" Rusty asked.

"I challenge you to a fight Rusty Morgan" Sandpaw repeated then she raised her fist and aimed it at Rusty but Rusty to fast for her and dodged the punch then they started fighting with powers Sandpaw using sand powers and Rusty using fire powers until.

"Rusty!" Princess called out and then Rusty was gone in a flash leaving a small fire and rose then Sandpaw picked up the rose and looked at it.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Princess said puting out the small fire.

"I told you not to yell" Barly said.

"Yea Princess" said the twins.

"Ok let's" Vilot was cut off by Sandpaw yelling.

"Rusty Morgan I will defeat you!"

_**Notes**_

_**hope you liked chapter five please review and i'll continue bye-bye**_

_**LOVE Kevin the seagull**_


	6. meeting ravenpaw

_**Meeting Ravenpaw**_

_**hey Kevin the seagull here don't know what else to say.**_

_**Meeting Ravenpaw**_

Rusty was very frustrated with his family and he wasn't paying attention when he ran into someone.

"Ow!" yelped a black-haired boy with cat ears and tail.

"Oh I'm sorry" Rusty apologized.

"Who are you?" asked the boy.

"I'm Rusty Morgan who are you?" Rusty asked.

"I'm Ravenpaw" the boy said.

"Well its nice to meet you Ravenpaw" Rusty said.

"It's nice to meet you to Rusty Morgan" Ravenpaw said then Princess,Barly,Cloud,Storm and Vilot stepped outside of a bush.

"Rusty we finally caught you" Barly said.

"Yes!" the twins said and grabbed Rusty's arms and dragged him over to Barly who grabbed a hold of his shoulders tightly.

"Let's go home" Barly said.

"Whatever" Rusty replied quite irritated and they walked back to their home.

"Bye" Ravenpaw said before turning around to go home him self.

_**Notes**_

_**hey im Kevin the seagull and im saying good-bye**_


	7. reasons

_**Reasons**_

_**hey Kevin the seagull here sorry I havent been updating like forever but iv been lazy and sick and tests in school were coming up but here is chapter 7**_

_**P.S Thanks to Mrsfillylover for being a spellchecker!**_

_**Reasons**_

As they walked home Barly kept his hands on Rusty's shoulders to prevent him from running away again.

"Rusty" Barly said

"What?" Rusty asked irritated.

"Why did you run away?" Barly asked.

"Because" Rusty replied.

"Because why?" Barly persisted.

"Because you made me irritated" Rusty replied.

"How did I make you irritated?" Barly asked stopping for a while.

"Because you said you were going to send me away" Rusty said.

"It's for your own good" Barly said.

"Are you tired of me?" Rusty asked with tears in his eyes.

"No Rusty I love you but if you want to learn how to use your powers without harming anyone on accident" Barly explained.

"But I don't want to leave I want to stay with you forever" Rusty said crying then Barly leaned down and hugged the small boy tightly it was hard for Rusty to just leave his family behind because when they were younger Barly at ten years old, Viliot at 9,the twins at 8,Princess at 7 and Rusty at 4 years old their young mother at 29 died of a sickness and their father went and married another woman who had 3 older children than Rusty they were 8,7 and 6 these children's names were Socks,Ruby and Tiny. Rusty for some reason was terrified of Tiny who was smaller than him but he was older than Rusty so Barly gathered up his siblings and ran away from their father & step mother and Rusty clung to his brothers and sisters for life but now to leave them behind was devastating he did not want to leave them behind to go to a clan for special training.

"Rusty I know that its hard but please" Barly said in a soothing voice.

"Ok" Rusty said tears still in his eyes.


	8. Meeting Thunderclan

_**Meeting Thunder clan**_

_**Hey Kevin the seagull here got nothing to say but sorry for not updating again for like ever but I was having a mental breakdown so yea sorry. Because of who kept on saying something I think it went like this I promised to remember persy during class yes she goes to my school and she's a good friend but she makes me have mental breakdowns.**_

_**Meeting Thunderclan**_

Rusty was all packed and ready to go by the morning he was pretty sad about it to because he was leavening his family to go to a clan called Thunderclan he went down stairs where his brothers and sisters were waiting for him.

"Rusty these are your escorts to Thunderclan" Barley said pointing to Lionheart and a white-haired man with cat ears and tail.

"It's nice to see you again Rusty Morgan" Lionheart said in greeting.

"And I'm Whitestorm" said the white-haired man now known as Whitestorm said.

"It's nice to meet you" Rusty said politely.

"Rusty you will be good right" Barley said.

"Of course Barley" Rusty said.

"Ok" Barley said.

"Ok then let's go" Lionheart said.

"Ok bye Barley, Viliot, Cloud, Storm and Princess" Rusty said.

"Bye" they all said and then the 3 men walked to Thunderclan.

"Here we are Thunder clan's camp" said Lionheart looking at the emotionless boy he had lost all emotion when they stepped into the forest and Lionheart and Whitestorm were worried about him Rusty just nodded his head in response and then they walked into Thunder clan's camp and everyone stopped to look at the emotionless boy then Bluestar walked out of her den and looked at Rusty.

"Whats wrong with him?" Bluestar asked looking at the emotionless boy.

"We don't know" Whitestorm answered.

"Oh well come on boy" Bluestar said and Rusty just followed Bluestar to a huge stone Bluestar helped Rusty up onto the rock.

"My clan!" Bluestar yelled out and everyone gathered under the rock.

"This boy here will join are clan as a apprentice" Bluestar said and then everyone started complaining.

"You bring outsider into our clan he wont be strong he wont be able to hunt he is weak" said a white and black striped haired man with cat ears and tail.

"That is Longtail" Lionheart said

"Hmm" Rusty hummed.

"He's weak and he'll die right away" Longtail rambled that's when Rusty jumped down in front of Longtail.

"If you think I'm weak then fight me" Rusty challenged Longtail.

"Fine brat but you'll loose" Longtail accepted.


	9. fighting Longtail

_**Fighting Longtail**_

_**hey yea its me again don't know who I am its me Kevin the seagull yay any who this is going to be a short chapter cuz its fighting Longtail and no one really cares so yea but I had to post this chapter cuz people will most likely get mad at me if I don't so lets begin the chapter**_

_**Fighting Longtail**_

With a whoosh the fight started Longtail sent a knife towards Rusty and Rusty melted it with fire that came out and something changed in Rusty's body this thing started fighting with amazing skills. Soon enough he had slit apart of Longtail's cat ear off and had the intention of killing Longtail. "Stop!" Bluestar yelled then Rusty went back to normal. "Rusty Morgan from this day on you will be known as Firepaw of Thunderclan" Bluestar announced. "Firepaw! Firepaw! Firepaw!" the clan chanted looking at the boy who still showed no emotion.

_**Well that was a short chapter but hey there still more coming up so yea be ready because its summer break yay bye for now.**_

_**Love Kevin the seagull**_


	10. makeing friends

_**Making friends**_

_**Hey Kevin the seagull here again by the ways I don't own warrior cats.**_

_**Making Friends**_

Just after the fight Ravenpaw came dashing into camp he was out of breath.

"What's wrong Ravenpaw?" Bluestar asked.

"Retail is dead!" Ravenpaw screamed before passing out.

"Ravenpaw!" Graypaw yelled to his friend then Firepaw came forward and everyone held their breath when he kneeled down beside Ravenpaw he put his hand on one of the boys cuts and closed his eyes and then the cut was healed.

"What but how?" Graypaw asked.

"My powers don't just exist for destruction" Firepaw answered the qustin.

"Oh well I guess that makes sense" Graypaw said.

"But then why didn't you heal my apprentice fully?" asked a tall muscular brown-haired man with cat ears and tail asked. "I didn't feel like it" answered Firepaw.

"Oh really then ok whatever my names Tigerclaw" said the man now known as Tigerclaw.

"Oh" Firepaw said.

"What?" Graypaw asked.

"I smell blood on Tigerclaw" Firepaw said.

"What?! I don't have any blood on me!" Tigerclaw yelled.

"Hmm you were just in a battle weren't you?" Firepaw asked.

"Yes I was" Tigerclaw said.

"So who got killed?" Firepaw asked with a smirk.

"Redtail and Oakheart were" Tigerclaw said.

"Oh that must be the blood on you" Firepaw said.

"No!" Tigerclaw shouted.

"Ok whatever" Firepaw said.

"You just walked into the tigers den" Dustpaw said smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Firepaw asked.

"Oh nothing" Dustpaw said.

"Ok whatever" Firepaw said.

"Ha I found you Firepaw Morgan" Sandpaw burst out.

"Why were you looking for him?!" Dustpaw asked horrid.

"I want to defeat him in a match but I know for a fact I can't beat him yet but I will train" Sandpaw said.

"Oh" Dustpaw said thankfully.

"Hmm well I guess you have another victim and I and Ravenpaw have a new friend" Graypaw said coming up behind Firepaw and wrapping his arm around his neck.

"How does that sound buddy?" Graypaw asked.

"It's fine" Firepaw said.

"Ok" Graypaw said.

_**Ok that's my new chapter please review and give me your comments ps:If you don't like humanized warrior cats then why are you reading this? hmm go away if you don't like humanized warrior cats.**_


	11. Training starts now

_**Training Starts Now**_

_**Hey Kevin the seagull here **_

_**hum a lot of people are saying I need a beta reader but I did have someone helping me but she's very busy so she can't help me anymore if anyone wants to help me out please PM me ok thanks on with the story.**_

_**Training starts now**_

The next day all the apprentices woke up early to start their training.

"So Firepaw are you excited to start training?" Graypaw asked.

"No" Firepaw answered.

"What but its your first time training" Graypaw said.

"So your point is?" Firepaw asked.

"Shouldn't you be excited?" Graypaw asked.

"No I don't need to be excited about training" Firepaw answered.

"Oh fine whatever" Graypaw said.

"Ok" Firepaw said.

"Oh would you two stop bickering its to early in the morning" Dustpaw said.

"Whatever" Firepaw said.

"Ok apprentices stop bickering and start training" Lionheart said.

"Firepaw show us what you got" Tigerclaw said flipping up a stick and throwing it at Firepaw and he caught it.

"Ok" Firepaw said and then held the stick up and it went on fire and when it ceased it was a sword.

"Ok so you can make a sword with a stick and fire but can you use it" Tigerclaw said and then Firepaw cut a tree in half.

"I'll say that's a yes" Lionheart said.

"Whatever" Firepaw said and then fire engulfed the sword and then it turned back into a stick.

"It doesn't have any burn marks!" Graypaw shouted.

"What but it was engulfed in fire" Dustpaw said.

"Things can be deceiving right" Firepaw said and they all turned around and saw that Firepaws arm was engulfed in fire.

"Your arm is on fire!" Graypaw freaked out and then Firepaw closer to Graypaw and the fire touched Graypaw's skin but Graypaw didn't scream.

"Graypaw are you ok?" Ravenpaw asked.

"It didn't hurt at all" Graypaw said looking at fire engulfed arm then the fire deceased showing no sign of burns.

"But" Dustpaw said.

"It's only destructive when I want it to be" Firepaw said.

"Oh that makes sense" Graypaw said laughing it off.

"Ok lets all go home" Lionheart said and they all went home.

_**So that's my new chapter hope you like it and again I am looking for someone to help me with my story so if you want to help PM me and I will read it and message you back Kevin the seagull out**_


	12. Careing for elders

_**Caring for elders**_

_**Hey Kevin the seagull here I don't own Warrior cats Erin hunter does but if I did Rusty/Firepaw/heart/star would have a little sister**_

_**OK on with the story**_

_**Caring for elders**_

"Where did Firepaw go?" Graypaw asked wondering where his friend had went.

"He went to the river" Sandpaw said not caring for Firepaw one bit.

"Oh I'll go get him" Graypaw said thinking about how they had to care for the elders today.

"Ok whatever" Sandpaw said not caring and then Graypaw left to the river and when he got there he saw Firepaw he was touching the water.

"Firepaw there you are!" Graypaw shouted happy that he had found Firepaw and Firepaw turned around quickly startled.

"Graypaw what do you want?" Firepaw asked annoyed.

"We have to take care of the elders today" Graypaw answered as if he knew everything in the world.

"Oh ok let go then" Firepaw pointed out that they should get going then and they walked back to the clan.

"Ok so we have to get clean sheets and check the elders for ticks" Graypaw said disgusted about doing these tasks.

"Ok" Firepaw said not really caring.

"Ok I'll get the ticks and you get the sheets" Graypaw said not wanting Firepaw to have to check for ticks when he was just new to this.

"Ok" Firepaw said not caring about anything and they went their own ways Graypaw to check for ticks on the elders and Firepaw went to get clean sheets.

After that there was a cockroach in the apprentices den and Ravenpaw freaked out and Firepaw burned it big time with a disgusted look on his face.

_**OK so that's my new chapter hope you liked please review thank you bye-bye**_


	13. Firepaw don't like cockroaches

_**Firepaw don't Like Cockroaches**_

_**hey Kevin here got nothing to say but please Review on this chapter thanks bye.**_

_**Firepaw don't Like Cockroaches**_

Everytime there was a cockroach it would suddenly erupt into flames because it seemed that Firepaw disliked cockroaches and would put them on fire so as a prank Dustpaw put a cockroach in Firepaw's dresser and that morning when Firepaw found it in his dresser with all his cloths he burnt them all.

"Huh Firepaw you just burnt all your cloths" Graypaw stated politely

"What?" Firepaw asked not really paying attention to what Graypaw was saying.

"You burnt all your cloths" Graypaw answered knowing Firepaw wasn't really paying attention to him.

"Oh" Firepaw said not really caring.

"What are you going to wear then?" Graypaw asked smirking a little.

"I don't know" Firepaw said not really thinking about it really.

"Well you can wear some of my cloths then" Graypaw said knowing that Firepaw wouldn't care.

"Ok" Firepaw said not really caring then Graypaw handed him some grey cloths and Firepaw went to change when he got into the bathroom he took off his pj's and put on the t-shirt and shorts and he looked at his which now had fire tattoos on them and for the first time since he's gotten to thunderclan he screamed and Graypaw came in.

"What wrong?" Graypaw asked concerned for his friend and Firepaw showed him his arms.

_**Aww short chapter sorry my chapters are short hopefully I get longer chapters but when I think it's a good idea to stop there for today that's where I stop sorry bye for now **_

_**Love Kevin the seagull**_


	14. the tattoos

_**The tattoos**_

_**Hey I'm back again lets start since its not going to write it self :P.**_

_**The tattoos**_

"When did you get tattoos?" Sandpaw asked curios when Firepaw got tattoos.

"I didn't get them" Firepaw said a little aggravated.

"Well then how did you get them?" Graypaw asked wondering hoe Firepaw got them.

"There the marking tattoos" Bluestar said coming in and hearing Graypaw talking.

"What do you mean by that?" Dustpaw asked wondering what Bluestar meant.

"It means his power is fire and specially" Bluestar explained clearly.

"Oh" Dustpaw said, now understanding.

"Then why did he scream?" Ravenpaw asked worried for Firepaw.

"You'll have to ask him" Bluestar said wanting to know the answered to and pointing at Firepaw.

"Because it freaked me out" Firepaw answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh" they all said now understanding.

_**Ok that's my chapter hope you liked it please review thank you. Kevin the seagull out**_


	15. True self

_**True Self**_

_**hey it's me again yay a new chapter oh I don't own warrior cat's,Erin Hunter does well let's start the chapter.**_

_**True self**_

Firepaw was walking down a path in the forest after quickly getting out of the apprentices den. He hadn't lied basically to them it did freak him out to find tattoos on his body but he wasn't completely telling the truth about himself to tell the truth he wasn't an emotionless child like he showed everyone when it came to other people then his family. He puts on an act to keep from getting hurt like when he was younger and he was abouslatly afraid of cockroaches and he was actually a very shy boy and he couldn't understand why even though he had been mean to the other apprentices they still tried so hard he just couldn't understand it.

"Firepaw!" Graypaw shouted out happy that he found his friend.

"Why did you run off?" Graypaw asked worried for Firepaw and Firepaw quickly turned around and when he did Graypaw couldn't belive what he Firepaw had tears running down his cheeks.

"Firepaw are you ok?" Graypaw asked worried.

"I'm fine why do you ask?" Firepaw wondered why his fellow apprentice was worried for him.

"Because your crying" Graypaw pointed out and Firepaw looked shocked he then touched his face an indeed he was crying.

"Graypaw please don't tell anyone" Firepaw pleaded to Graypaw.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone but on one condition" Graypaw said thinking of somethings.

"And that would be?" Firepaw asked a little worried about Graypaw's condition.

"Show your true self to the clan" Graypaw said smiling. "Is that it?" Firepaw asked not really believing it.

"Yup" Graypaw replied smirking.

"Fine" Firepaw said and they both went back to the clan camp.

_**Well I hope you liked that chapter I don't know how long this story is going to be either but I hope you liked it and please review thank you Kevin the seagull out :)**_


End file.
